


Out of Rythym

by callisofcamelot



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Ballet, Character Development, F/M, Ice Skating AU, Multi, somewhat slowburn, the ballet one shot is finally a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisofcamelot/pseuds/callisofcamelot
Summary: "Agatha are you sure," her mother asks for the thousandth time.Agatha's frown deepens and she grips her phone a little too tight as she answers back. "I'm sure mom." But she's not sure. There hasn't been anything sure in her life since she stopped skating. Skating was always the pillar that held her life together, without it her life's like a game of Jenga. "It's not like I have anything to lose."





	Out of Rythym

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this! The second part should be up before Christmas, or in less than a year. I don't even know anymore. I really don't have anything else to say except my writing could've been better.

She's the Canadian dream.

* * *

 

Well not really.

* * *

 

At eighteen Agatha has three gold medals and a solid career for at least seven more years.

She's on team Canada, she been in the spotlight since she was fifteen. She's not the girl all the boys tune in to watch like Beatrix or the one who has this boldness to them like Nichola or the country's sweetheart like Kiko. She just Agatha, Agatha who's a bit too skinny and a bit too tall. Agatha who's smile always looks like a grimace and has become an internet meme. Who's interviews have made her famous for being awkward and cringe-worthy. She's not really anyone's favorite or the one people tune into to watch. But she's good.

She's the only one person who's ever done a quadruple axel on live television.

And even though her limbs are long and awkward, she's been told she has a swan-like quality to her. When she's on ice it's like she's flying.

So she doesn't truly mind when people comment on her personality or body. She's okay with it, because she loves the rush. The moment her skates touch the ice and she forgets that thousands are watching her and just concentrates on having fun, making her mother and Sophie proud. She likes that right after they're done their competitions Beatrix always has a new restaurant in the city they're currently in and the fact that they always have a sleepover after. She likes the satisfying feeling of her muscles aching after a grueling practice with her coach, Madame Dovey. She likes after every win or loss Sophie sends her a card and chocolate.

Even though it can be cruel sometimes. Agatha is very much in love with figure skating.

* * *

  
Until it happens.

* * *

 

Beatrix gently touches her legs still a bit dazed at the fact. "How's it feeling," her voice sounds softer than usual, much more careful.

She shrugs staring out the window. "It still hurts when I move it," Agatha takes a bite of her poutine. "I'm supposed to be out of here by the end of the week."

Kiko lets out a sniffle, blowing into her handkerchief again. "When do you think your leg will fully heal?"

"Not soon enough," Nichola speaks up from the corner she's been sitting in.

They don't breath. The season had just started, and an injury at this time would mean she wouldn't be skating any time soon. And since the Olympics were next year, her chances of being on the team again were dropping. Very fast. The truth felt like a hive had decided to sting her insides. It hurt to know that the thing you loved more than anything was slipping from you very quickly.

Nobody agreed with Nichola, but nobody disagreed either.

* * *

 

She doesn't make it on the team, a girl named Giselle takes her spot.

* * *

 

That year Agatha doesn't watch figure skating.

* * *

 

"I have a few friends over in Toronto," Beatrix says the summer after the games.

Bea decided that it was her last time competing, she was planning on becoming a physical therapist, helping athletes the way Dr. Uma had with her. Agatha thought it was stupid at first, Beatrix still had so much left for her career, why would she throw it all away? But she wasn't, she was just packing it up and putting it away in the moving van that was life. Beatrix was just moving onto something, and as long as she was content Agatha is happy for her.

"Friends are good," she replies.

Beatrix laughs. "They are, but that's not the point," she says. "Weren't you in ballet as a kid?"

"Yeah for five years, it helped me become more graceful, which my coach said I lacked." Agatha looks warily at Beatrix, trying to figure out what was going on inside her blonde head. "Sophie was the ballerina, not me."

She gives Agatha her _Harper-Bazar-cover_ smile.

* * *

 

Sophie gives her a once over.

Her blonde hair is styled into an intricate braid and a pair of sunglasses rest on the bridge of her nose. She makes Agatha do ridiculous poses and makes her put on pointe shoes. Sophie has put up with her figure skating for years, so she lets Sophie try to make a ballerina out of a skater.

"You need a bit more meat," Sophie concludes, and then breaks out in a smile. "But I can work with this."

* * *

 

It turns out Sophie can work with her.

By the end of the summer, Agatha's pretty good. Well, that's what Sophie says. Her ankles are strong enough for the pointe shoes and she finally found a way to put her short hair into a bun. Her leg hurts once and awhile but other than that Agatha is ready to audition for the company.

* * *

 

"Why is an ice skater auditioning at a ballet company," are the first words that leave the directors mouth.

Agatha opens her mouth then closes it. "I'm not fully sure," she says truthfully, and then proceeds to stare at her shoes.

The studio is hot, she's used to being in cold places when she performs. She fans her self subtly as the director walks around her. Miss Lesso straightens her shoulders and hits her when she lets her back slump.

"You are not a ballerina," she says, and Agatha has to bite back a comeback. "But you are an artist, and I can work with that."

* * *

 

Her mother is unsure, to say the least.

"Agatha are you sure," her mother asks for the thousandth time.

Agatha's frown deepens and she grips her phone a little too tight as she answers back. "I'm sure mom." But she's not sure. There hasn't been anything sure in her life since she stopped skating. Skating was always the pillar that held her life together, without it her life's like a game of Jenga. "It's not like I have anything to lose."

"Be careful though, you heard the doctors your leg isn't as strong as it used to be."

* * *

 

The first day is awful before she even gets there. That morning even though Sophie made her practice her bun the night before, her hair doesn't agree with it. There are little strands sticking out of it and as much bobby pins she puts in they won't stay in place. She burns her coffee at breakfast, and during the train ride there she sits beside a guy who keeps staring at her, even after she tells him to stop.

When she get's there she lets out a breath, as she realizes she's early. She takes her time getting ready, taking in every sight of the large studio. When she stands up she awaits the feel of the cool air, when it doesn't happen her shoulders fall.

 _'What's the worst that could happen is?'_ , is her mantra as she stretches. She can feel eyes on her and she knows the whispers and giggles are all about her. But she breathes out all their bullshit like she's done all her life.

"Agatha," Sophie whispers from beside her. Unlike Agatha Sophie looks like she was made to be in here, she lean and petite and she looks like the ballerinas in Kiko's jewelry box. "You look really nice, and maybe just bring one your many contacts in the sports world as your date to the ball and they'll shut up."

She smiles. "I don't care Sophie."

"I know," Sophie replies. "I just wanted to see you smile.

* * *

  
She's doing practicing a spin when she finally sees him, she spinning and spinning and spinning, until she's not.

She's falling and she suddenly realizes that there's someone behind her and whoever they are they're really strong and then there arms around her waist and then she sees him.

Agatha stares up at a pair of blue eyes.

"You should be more careful," the boy says. He has messy blonde hair and dimples, and he reminds her of a hockey player. Tall, handsome and broad, but he's not he's just a dancer.

"I'm just not used to the floor," she apologizes and almost hits herself as she realizes what she's said. "Well I am, but you know."

He looks at her strangely.

"I'm not a dancer."

His blue eyes give her a once over. "Well, you sure look like one."


End file.
